


Champagne Cherry Cola

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christian Character, Deception, Drag Queens, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Old-Fashioned, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Jensen moonlights as a drag queen, Jared's looking for the perfect wife.





	Champagne Cherry Cola

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: a small part of this could be interpreted as trans-phobia on the part of the main characters

Candy Kane is always dressed in white with either pink or red accents. Jensen's got a whole trunk full of costumes ranging from slutty nurse to cotillion gown in her signature colors with complimentary spiked heels. Mostly she wears a series of long blonde wigs, but he's got a shorter platinum one and a funky bob cut in pale pink too. Her lips are always cherry red with nails to match. 

Tonight, Candy is on the floor, so Jensen dresses in a pale pink cashmere sweater, tight white jeans, silver gladiator-style heels and a platinum blonde wig that swings across one eye and hits him mid-shoulder in the back. He tops it off with a little silver cross and a promise ring. This is his "good Christian girl" look that never fails to get him fantastic tips. Mainly because it's the most "real" costume he's got and the college boys that come in for the cheap drinks are apparently too drunk to notice the Adam's apple and instead focus on Candy's ample, yet fake, cleavage. 

Jensen doesn't feel like a girl trapped in a guy's body. He has no desire to make Candy his permanent persona; he just likes the thrill of it, the performance, the art of transformation, and it's the only way he can get over his shyness enough to get up on stage and sing. Candy sings three nights a week at JD's, usually covers of pop princesses, and works the floor on the weekends. He's not a headliner yet, not like Mike's Brandy, but if he keeps bringing in the dumb frat boys, he'll get there. 

"Candy, darling!" 

Turning on his heels, Jensen is practically bowled over by Tom, JD's bartender. At first glance, Tom is All-American straight jock. Take a second look and the sparkly Chucks and glitter all over his chest start to stand out, and if he opens his mouth? Tom is 100% flaming queen. 

"Tommy," Jensen uses his best girlish giggle, "Aren't you supposed to be behind the bar?"

"He's got a major crush on some frat boy out there," Mike says as he shimmies into a slip.

"Don't be catty, Michael," Tom huffs before turning back to Jensen. "He's gorgeous. Just your type, sweetie."

Tom is actually Jensen's type. Well, if he never opened his mouth. "That so?"

"And you're wearing the perfect outfit." Tom reaches out and flicks the silver cross. "Total Christian mama's boy."

Jensen bats Tom's hand away. "Yeah, so he's probably completely hetero then."

"You could seduce him as Candy. Get him so hot and bothered that he won't care," Mike chimes in.

"Wouldn't be the first time you bagged a straight boy," Tom laughs. Well, more like giggles.

"Yeah, and the last time I did that, the guy started bawling like a baby after he fucked me," Jensen protests as he fixes his lipstick in the mirror. "So, no thanks."

Famous last words because Jensen knows exactly who Tom means the second he hits the floor. Tall, dark, and handsome, not to mention a killer smile and body, all topped off with a gold cross glinting in the hollow of his throat. He looks nervous and a bit miserable surrounded by his fraternity brothers, all of them downing shots or hooting at the girl currently singing on stage. Jensen has to take a deep breath, will himself not to get hard, because that fucking hurts when he's tucked, before sauntering over to their table, slipping out of Jensen and right into Candy.

"Can I get you boys anything?" Candy asks sweetly, eyes pointed demurely downward, which happens to give him a great view of the hot boy's crotch.

One of the boys grabs his ass and Candy squeaks, going for lady on the streets but a freak in the sheets, all for the tips, of course. To his surprise, the hot boy grabs the ass-grabber's wrist and twists it.

"That's no way to treat a lady, Chad," he growls before letting go.

"She isn't a lady, Jared," Chad snorts.

Jared holds out his hand to Candy. "Let me escort you away from these brutes?"

Candy giggles while Jensen mentally rolls his eyes at the lame chivalry and takes Jared's hand. "Thank you, kind sir."

They walk away from the table, Jared leading Candy to the bar, apologizing for his friends all the way. He seems like a nice, Christian, mama's boy, typical southern charm and manners. Jensen could see falling in love with this boy, settling down and getting all domestic. Except that Jared thinks he's a girl. 

"Well, I have to get back to work," Candy says with a smile once Jared's stopped apologizing.

"Oh, uh, right." Jared runs a hand through his hair. "Listen, would you maybe want to go out sometime?"

Jensen hesitates. This is really not a good idea. But Jared is just so sweet and it's been awhile since Jensen's felt that sense of security, comfort, and warmth from another man. So he nods in ascent. Jared beams at him and Jensen finds himself grinning back before he takes the pen he uses to write down orders out of his back pocket, grabs Jared's wrist, and writes his number on the back of his hand.

"Don't lose it now," Candy says sweetly as she caps the pen and puts it away.

"Trust me, I won't," Jared says, still grinning. 

He backs away, looking kind of dazed, like he's surprised that Jensen said yes. 

Jensen gives him one last grin before turning toward the bar. Tom laughs at him and Jensen makes sure Jared isn't watching before he gives Tom the finger.

**

Jensen isn't all that surprised when Jared calls the next day. They agree to meet for coffee that afternoon and then Jensen starts panicking about what to wear. Most of Candy's clothing is costumes and Jensen can't wear the same outfit two days in a row. He tucks himself, puts on his padding, fixes his wig, does his make-up, and puts on the silver cross and promise ring, then almost rips it all off again. He tears through the trunk of Candy's clothes, looking for something halfway normal and not slutty. Then he remembers the pale green sundress Danneel left behind on accident the last time she visited. Jensen had put it in the back of his closet somewhere. It's so not Candy's color, but it will have to do.

He puts it on and struggles a bit to zip it up; Candy's hips are a bit wider and Jensen's shoulders are definitely broader than Danneel's. Finally, it's on, but Jensen's got such muscular arms and shoulders that he looks a bit ridiculous with no sleeves. He digs out a white cardigan and slips on the only pair of flats he owns, in white, of course, and barely remembers his matching purse on the way out the door.

**

"You look amazing," Jared says as soon as Jensen walks up to the table Jared chose on the patio. 

"Thanks," Candy says with a slight blush.

Jared stands like a gentleman and pulls out a chair, helping Candy into it and then sliding it closer to the table. He settles across from Jensen, obviously a bit nervous, and Jensen tries to give him a reassuring smile.

The waiter comes to take their orders and brings them back in short order, the entire five minutes passing between Jared and Jensen in silence. Jensen takes a sip of his chai latte and then plays with his promise ring.

"So, you're in school?" Jensen asks when Jared just keeps staring at his coffee.

"Yeah," Jared says, looking relieved that Jensen started the conversation. "UCLA. I'm graduating this semester. Majoring in structural engineering. Already have a good job lined up once I have my degree in hand. What about you?"

Jensen didn't go to college. He moved to LA right out of high school. But Candy? Jensen never delved too deep into her backstory; it's not like he had to. Still, might be best to stick as close to the truth as possible.

"Oh, I didn't go to college," Candy says softly. "Came here straight from high school, thinking I could be an actress."

Jared reaches across the table and touches Candy's wrist. "I'm sure you're really wonderful."

"Thank you," Candy says while Jensen thinks, 'You have no idea.'

The conversation flows a bit easier after that. Jared is from Texas, too. He misses his family and his momma's cooking. LA feels like another planet to him and he doesn't like all the glitz and glamor that comes with it. He wants to stay though; better jobs and better pay. Has a plan to buy a house as soon as he can save up the money, but right now he lives in a small apartment off campus with his friend Chad, the ass-grabber from the night before. Chad's the one that convinced him to join the fraternity, which Jared regrets because a lot of what they do goes against his values, except for the charity work, of course. 

Jensen doesn't give much away, tries to keep Candy's background as close to his own as possible. Doesn't mention that if he hadn't picked up and moved on his own, he probably would've been kicked out, stays away from mentions of his friends, keeps up the lie that he's a waitress, doesn't tell Jared that it's a drag bar or that he's a drag queen. He keeps expecting Jared to notice his Adam's apple or how large his hands are, almost as big as Jared's own, or how sometimes he slips a bit, using his natural voice instead of Candy's, but Jared seems blind to all of it. 

They part with nothing more than a peck on Candy's cheek and a promise of a dinner date later in the week. Jensen is kind of smitten with Jared's old-fashioned charm, but he's going to have to call this off eventually. Jared doesn't know Jensen, only Candy, and Candy isn't real.

**

"So, how was the date with lover boy?" Tom asks that night as they're getting ready in the back room.

"Yeah, did you seduce him?" Mike grins. 

"Did you make him cry?" Aldis, another bartender, jumps in without looking up from filing his nails.

"No," Jensen sighs. "We didn't even kiss. He's so sweet."

"Maybe he won't care if you have a dick under all that," Tom says as he helps Mike into Brandy's costume.

"Yeah, right," Jensen mumbles. "He's going to freak. The first guy I really like and he doesn't even know who I really am."

"Sweetie," Mike says as he pets Jensen's hand. "You can't keep leading him on. Either tell him or break it off."

"I know, I know." Jensen leans closer to the mirror to retouch Candy's lipstick. "But it's nice to date someone who isn't an asshole."

Jensen doesn't mention how Jared makes him feel, all giddy and cherished. Being with Jared makes Jensen feel safe, protected, loved. At the same time, it's strange to be in a relationship like this; Jensen isn't used to playing the swooning submissive little thing. He may bottom but Jensen is still a dude. When he's not dressing up like a chick.

"There are plenty of fine men out there who would love to tap your ass and have no qualms about you having a dick. Don’t see why you wanna get all hung up on a straight boy," Aldis sighs. "Anyway, my adoring public awaits."

Aldis sashays away and Jensen tries not to smirk when Mike watches him all the way out the door. Mike's crushes on the youngest members of the staff are legendary at the club. It's almost like an initiation rite to fuck him.

"The ass on that boy…" Mike fans himself and then turns to Jensen. "See, if you were a top, you would have no trouble getting yourself some of that."

"Nah, Candy likes to lie back and think of England," Tom giggles and then winks at Jensen.

"Fuck you," Jensen throws his lipstick at Tom. "Like you aren't the same way."

"I'm not denying it," Tom grins. "Not denying it at all."

**

Jensen knows he should stop leading Jared on, but he can't seem to help himself. Jared is so good at being a boyfriend, like something right out of a Cosmo article on "How I Met My Perfect Guy… And You Can Too!". He's considerate, sweet, patient, gentle, and not at all pushy. They've been dating for two months and haven't gotten past a little kissing and hand-holding. Which is probably a good thing considering that Candy's boobs are a rubber plate on his chest, her curves come from padding, and her vagina is really Jensen's dick tucked up behind his balls with duct tape. 

"I was thinking maybe you could come home with me for the weekend, meet my parents," Jared says while they're walking along the promenade one night and Jensen barely stops himself from tripping in Candy's platform sandals.

"Oh, umm," Jensen says as his mind races. Does he confess? Call it off? He certainly can't meet Jared's parents like this.

"I know things are moving kind of fast, but I know you're the one for me. I'd really like to meet your parents, too, 'cause I want to do this proper, but…"

Jensen nearly faints when Jared gets down on one knee and takes Candy's left hand in his. This is not happening. How did Jensen let things get this far? Yes, he loves Jared, but Jared doesn't love him, he loves Candy. There's no way Jensen can keep this up forever. Hell, the second Jared takes off Candy's dress on their wedding night, it would be all over. If they even get that far considering that Candy has no documentation to get a marriage license. 

"I love you, Candy Kane, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Jared asks, his voice shaking, like he's afraid Jensen will say no.

"Jared, I love you, too, but…" Jensen leads Jared over to a nearby bench. They sit down, confusion written all over Jared's face and Jensen has to do this now. He should've done this in the beginning. Slowly, Jensen peels off his wig and waits for Jared to get it.

"What?" Jared asks as he reaches out to touch Jensen's short hair.

Jared is so naïve; of course he wouldn't get it. He grabs Jared's hand and drags it down to his Adam's apple, letting him feel the contours, before moving further south. Jared tries to pull away, but Jensen keeps his grip tight.

Jared's eyes go wide. "Candy, we shouldn't be doing this in public."

Jensen sighs, wishing Jared would just get it so he wouldn't have to say it. "There's no Candy," Jensen says. "My name is Jensen. I'm a guy, Jared. Candy is my drag persona."

Jared frowns and then tilts his head. "So you won't marry me?"

"Did you not understand the part where I said I'm a guy?" Jensen gapes in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. But I assumed you, uh, are in the process of transitioning?" Jared asks hesitantly.

"Jared." Jensen pulls away and takes a deep breath. "I'm not transitioning. Just because I dress up like a girl doesn't mean I want a vagina."

"Oh." Jared moves back up to the bench and sits down heavily. "Oh."

"So…" Jensen draws out the word. "I'm guessing you want to take back that proposal now?"

"I don't know," Jared says softly. "I knew pretty early on that you were a guy and I was okay with that because I thought one day you'd be a girl and we'd never have to tell my parents otherwise. It was hard to ignore everything I was raised to believe, but I held onto the fact that someday it wouldn't matter."

"The person you've been dating? It's me, Jensen. Everything I told you as Candy was true. All that's different is my gender," Jensen explains. "What difference does it make?"

"I'm not gay," Jared hisses. "It's…"

"Wrong?" Jensen barks out on a hysterical laugh. "Like dating a transgendered person is somehow completely normal to you?"

"None of this is normal," Jared spits out. "But I'm trying."

"Oh, and by refusing to get my dick cut off, I'm not?" Jensen snarls.

"Why did you lie?" Jared mutters. "If you had just told me, none of this would've happened."

"I lied and that's on me, but you assumed, and that's just as bad," Jensen says.

"Just." Jared stands up and runs a hand through his hair. "Just give me some time."

Jensen bites his lip, considering. Jared sounds torn, sounds like he's pleading and pissed off at the same time. It's probably best to just cut their losses, but Jensen shrugs in agreement anyway. 

Maybe Jared will decide to stay with Jensen, that gender doesn't matter. Maybe this is it and he'll never come around. But Jensen has to hope. He has to give Jared that chance. He's in love and there's no going back.

**

For the next few days, Jensen stays glued to his cell, checking it every few seconds even though he has the ringer on high at all times. But Jared doesn't call, he doesn't text, he doesn't even send an email with his decision. 

"Would you put that phone down?" Aldis asks with an exasperated sigh. He places four cosmos on Jensen's tray and Jensen barely looks up to make sure it's the right order. "Didn't your mother ever teach you a watched pot never boils?"

Jensen sighs, but puts his phone away. "I highly doubt that applies to this situation."

"Sure it does," Aldis responds as he finishes adding a lemon slice to each glass. "Both are pathetic as hell."

"Excuse me?" Jensen gapes.

Aldis shrugs and shoves the tray closer to Jensen. "Just sayin'. No sense standing there waiting for something that's inevitable."

"Yeah, right," Jensen snorts. "I'm pretty sure that Jared choosing me is not inevitable. I'll be lucky if he ever calls me back."

Jensen picks up his tray then, ignoring Aldis' tongue clucking, and weaves his way through the crowd to the high-top who placed the order, a bunch of frat guys, probably as a joke. He approaches the table and starts setting glasses down, barely looking at anyone. He's not dressed as Candy tonight, hasn't felt like being Candy since Jared walked away, so he feels incredibly vulnerable and shy, even while doing something he does every day, for a living. 

"Cand— Jensen?"

That can't be Jared's voice, Jensen thinks, but he looks up and there's Jared, sitting with the frat boys. Now that Jensen isn't obsessed with his phone, he realizes the frat boys look familiar. One of them is that Chad guy, for sure. 

"Jared?" Jensen barely breathes.

Jared stands up and puts his arm around Jensen's waist. He's nodding in turn at each guy at the table, obviously introducing them, but Jensen can't hear a word. His heart is beating out of his chest and he can barely breathe. Jared is touching him, smiling at him. Obviously okay with telling his frat brothers that Jensen's his boyfriend. Yes, Jensen did hear that right, Jared called Jensen his boyfriend. He thinks.

"Jared?" Jensen tries again when the guys go back to talking amongst themselves.

"Is there someplace we can talk?" Jared asks, but he's smiling, like he's happy. 

"Oh, uh, yeah."

Jensen waves vaguely at a smirking Aldis, indicating he's taking his break, and then leads Jared back into the dressing room, which is thankfully devoid of any of the other queens. 

"Jared? What?" Jensen collapses down onto one of the divans, his eyes tracking Jared's every move as Jared wanders around, picking up objects and then putting them back down. He seems nervous now and Jensen doesn't get it, he doesn't get it at all.

"Listen." Jared comes over and sits on the other end of the divan, picking up Jensen's feet and putting them in his lap. It's something he used to do with Candy and Jensen twitches, unsure, but Jared just squeezes his ankle lightly in reassurance. "This was a really hard decision for me. But you were right. I was dating you with a dress on. I mean, I don't think I can just jump right into, umm, being intimate or anything. But if you still want to, I'd like to work this out."

"Yeah?" Jensen asks cautiously, leaning up a bit on his elbows to examine Jared's face more closely. 

"Yeah. I may be old fashioned but I'm not ignorant and I can admit when I'm wrong," Jared says as he leans in toward Jensen until their lips are almost touching. "And I can admit when I'm in love."

He kisses Jensen then and it's better than any kiss they've ever shared before. Just a soft touch of lips against lips, but it's real and honest, with no lies between them. It's Jared and Jensen, and they're in love.


End file.
